


Perfect Balance

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Perfect Balance

Bucky saw Steve glancing at Clint.

Clint was glancing back.

And Bucky was very amused.

They were not as subtle as they thought.

So Stevie finally found someone.

Bucky was happy.

He knew about Steve liking both men and woman.

Steve was not subtle in staring at good looking men in the 40s.

Bucky liked Clint.

The archer had a sense of humor,

That Steve desperately needed in his life.

And Steve is the steady thing,

Clint seems to lack.

A perfect balance, in Bucky's eyes.


End file.
